The Bravest Man I Ever Knew
by RebeccaSeverusSnape
Summary: Harry reminisces about one of the bravest men he ever knew. I apologize for the rubbish summary,I wasn't sure what to write without saying too much about the contents of the story.I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING


**The Bravest Man I Ever Knew**

I didn't like him in the beginning; In fact I down right hated him. All of him, from the locks of his shoulder length greasy hair, his large hooked nose to the ends of his billowing black robes, I despised his very existence from the very first lesson I had with him. His snide, sarcastic and malicious remarks about my status irritated me to no end. I hated my celebrity status and being famous for something that I can hardly remember, all I can recollect from that night is a green light, a high pitch scream that I know from my experiences with dementors to be my mothers scream. He sold them to Voldemort. It was his fault they died. If he hadn't of told Voldemort part of the prophecy then they would still be here with. That's what I used to tell myself, but in the end it wasn't truly his fault. It was Voldemort's.

He was always comparing me to my father, insulting me due to his bitter rivalry with my father and his friends. He swooped around the classroom like a big bat, black robes billowing behind him making snide remarks and sarcastic comments about everyone's work bar those of his Slytherin's. He was a great Head of House to his snakes, but hardly anyone knew. It wouldn't do for the snarky git of the dungeons and most accomplished Potion Master of the century to be seen as being compassionate and 'nice' to his students.

One memory of when I saw a very different Potion Master was during our Occlumency lessons...

_He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, a few strands off his hair fell into this face that escaped from his loose ponytail that he donned with a thick emerald green band, "I know this is difficult for you to comprehend with that brain of yours, or lack of as the case may be, but you need to get this right, to perfect it, if he gets through your defences like he did last year you won't stand a chance and yes you've had bad experiences with him invading your mind but you have to work harder! It's the only way to protect you from him when you're most vulnerable."_

_He looked up when I refused to answer or ague back especially at the friendly barb of my 'lack of brain', I couldn't meet his eyes so I turned away from him, bowed my head and began to map out the grey stone on the floors. I counted 7 stone tiles before he came in front of me and turned me around to face him with long potion stained hands, he took my chin in a gentle but firm grip and made me look right at him into his deep black onyx eyes that held a hint of concern._

"_How long? How long have you not slept?" he whispered, still not letting go of my chin. _

"_About two weeks, I...I've been having nightmares, almost every night. They get so intense that I wake up screaming and sweating...I can still hear the screams of the even after I wake up...and the blood, there is always so much blood..."He silence me before I could say anymore with a sturdy shake of the shoulders,_

"_Stop it! Listen to me!" He said sharply. "These visions are not real; you know this, I've told you personally. The Dark Lord has been very inactive in his raids as of late. He knows that when you are asleep you are at your weakest. You know that you have practice your shields every night for at least fifteen minutes. Come, sit."_

_He sighed tiredly and guided me toward the black leather settee and sat us both down. Taking out his wand, he murmured an incantation that I recognised from Mrs Weasley and two goblets of steaming hot chocolate complete with cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles came floating out of the kitchen. I gave him a questioning glance at the choice of drink but he just waved off my question and drank deeply, closing his eyes slightly savouring the taste, relaxing and leaning back slightly. _

_After several minutes of silence, he sat up straight and turned to face me and I did the same._

"_You know that you can come to me at any time for a dreamless sleep potion or a calming draught, as you can't take the dreamless sleep every night because they are very addictive. Which you should have realised this from last year's lesson and from your O.W.L Potion exam...anyway back to the point. I will always help you but you must still work on your Occlumency and clearing your mind every night because potions aren't always the answer to solving your problems...trust me, I know..."_

_We sat in silence for a few more moments, until I decided to lighten the mood on the uncomfortable silence that was starting to seep in._

"_You know Sir..." I said slyly while trying to suppress a laugh, I stood up and headed towards the bookshelf on the other side of the room, just incase._

"_Your really quite nice once you let people get to know you, I mean would of guessed that the feared Potion Master of Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin and Death Eater turned spy would enjoy hot chocolate!" I laughed as I danced around the furniture, even his murderous expression on his face was ruined by him sputtering illegible words with a faint blush on his pail sallow cheeks, I tried and failed to stifle my laugh._

"_Nice" he sneered. "I am not nice. I am cunning and intelligent, like any true Slytherin. But I am most defiantly not nice. I am the most feared teacher at this establishment and you boy dared to call me nice?" He scoffed, turned towards the empty goblets and vanished the, with a simple flick of his wand. Spinning around suddenly he fixed me with his famous glare and spoke quietly but every word was clearly spoken and heard;_

"_Not one word. Not one, to anyone about my preferred choice of beverage or you will find yourself and said body parts in many gars and vials in my storeroom. It's bad enough that the meddling old coot knows of...my secret indulgence. Do you understand? Not one word!"_

"_Yes of course Mr Marshmallow sir, whatever you say. Not a word." I snickered as a looked at him innocently._

"_Hmmm, Mr Marshmallow? Well then, since there are eleven letters in the infernal name marshmallow," he sneered but it lacked the real malice. "I think that you've earned an extra eleven hours of practicing Occlumency. Let's start now shall we? Come on boy, get a move on. Stand up straight, wand out."_

_Although I had just bought myself extra work, I couldn't help it. I smiled. I could see that he was secretly amused as well my comment by the slight upturn of his lip that one could convey into the barest hint of a smile and his eyes sparkling with mirth as he moved to stand opposite me._

It was one side that many never saw. One side of him that he was very reluctant to show me whilst training for the war, only because of the insistence from Professor Dumbledore did we sort out our differences. It took a lot of time, and after many shouting matches, a bruised eye and a bust lip on both sides did we agree to work together. He was everything that I could have ever wanted; a mentor, a friend, a father figure. I had loved and hated him, loathed and admired him, for his strength, bravery, authority, power, intelligence, and skill. He was a great man, a very complex person and loyal to the very end to the light, Dumbledore and myself. He was a hero.

I was there when he died, I held him in my arms as blood pooled around us on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. His breath coming out in painful gasps, his bloodstained hands which had tried to stop the snakes wound on his neck were gripping clumsily at my robes as I pulled him on to my lap, and I rocked him gently and whispered how everything was going to be alright as I stroked his hair. I whispered how proud I was, and that my mother would have loved the caring man that he had grown into. I ignored Ron and Hermione as they tried to usher me out of the room. I wouldn't let this man die alone; I would be with him to the very end.

I held him close as silent tears slowly fell down my cheeks. I gently wiped away the tears of the man that I held. He was watching me, and I could hear him mentally saying something along the lines of "Stop your snivelling brat! You've got a Dark Lord to defeat."

He raised a hand shakily; he cupped my cheek and wiped away my tears with his thumb. Looking me directly in the eye, he spoke struggling for breath, his hand was still cupping my cheek; he took what must have been a painful intake of breath and said,

"I believe in you Harry, you can do this. Do not linger here after I have passed. Don't spend too much time to grieve for me. You have a job to do first, get rid of that bastard!" he coughed painfully, blood spilling out of the corner of his mouth. His face white as snow was tainted with his crimson blood.

"Harry...I have left you everything in my will, my entire estate, Snape Manor, my personal potion journals, old photographs, everything. I've watched you grow into a beautiful, strong, young man. I wish that I would have looked past the resemblance of your father long before now...you are more like Lily as you've got older. Promise me something Harry."

I bent my head forward to listen more closely, "Yes, anything, go on."

"Promise me that...you will survive? A..and have a hot chocolate on my birthday? Don't forget out tradition! I will know if you forget."

I choked back a laugh as more tears fell down my face "Of course I will you daft man! I'll never forget, it's our tradition since our first Occlumency lesson during sixth year. Hot chocolate on our birthdays, remember?"

He gasped in what I interpreted as a laugh, but his breath was coming out more irregularly now and more shallow. His time was almost up.

"Yessss...I remember...and don't you dare forget. Harry, I love you. I love you like the son that I never had chance to have...Live your life, do only what you want to do, don't let others rule you. I love you, my son." The hand that caressed my cheek fell limp, his eyes stayed locked onto mine as if afraid that he was going to be alone in death. I wasn't going to abandon him.

I grabbed his body and held him close as I whispered in his ear "And I love you. My mentor, my friend, my father. I will live my life my way and I will win this war. I love you, Severus Snape, my father." I kissed his brow and felt his heart beat its last few beats, he heard my words. I cradled his dying body as he stopped breathing. I cried. I don't know how long, but I cried for the man that was Severus Snape. I wiped my eyes, lay Severus down on the floor gently and folded his arms over his chest set his wand in his right hand. I stood, wand in hand with a face full of determination and headed out to defeat the one who took everyone who I have ever loved and cared about. Voldemort.

I won.

Here I am, 20 years after the final battle, placing lily's at your gravestone. I often wonder what you would say if you saw me placing flowers on your grave. Would you call me a stupid sentimental Gryffindor, which wear their emotions on their sleeves? Or would you sneer at me and say what a waste of gallons that could have be better well spent?

I once said that I hated you. I don't regret it, as at the time the feeling was mutual. Now I admire you, and your stubbornness which I've had to use throughout the years, my wife can tell you that.

Yes that's right Severus, I'm still married and no she hasn't left me because of my big headiness as you would say. I took your words to heart all those years ago and I have lived my life the way I want. The Ministry and many of my peers were expecting me to join the Auror force, but I'm tired of fighting. I've been fighting my whole life and I wanted to try something different. So I became a healer. Ron was quite shocked when I told him and said it was a girl's job, until Hermione promptly hit him over the head with a rather large Ancient Runes Book. Hermione became the Ancient Runes teacher, Ron a dragon Handler and then proceeded to take the Care of Magical Creatures post to be near his wife; Hermione. We all ended up with different jobs than we originally thought of doing...Ron and I were going into Quidditch or the Auror Force together and Hermione wanted to work for the Law Department within the Ministry. But things change and besides, I like helping people.

I delivered all three of my children, and Ron and Hermione's two, and this may surprise you but Draco Malfoy refused to have anyone but me deliver his children. Triplets. That's practically unheared of in the entire Malfoy generation, I think that it's Luna's snaklem horbutton genes coming through or that's what she told me anyway. Two girls and one boy, they're going to have their hands full in the future.

I've done as you asked...I always have a hot chocolate on your birthday and mine. Sometimes my family join in, but they understand it if I wish to be alone.

As I look over my shoulder, I see my family conversing lightly. My youngest son is watching me though. He's the only one of the three to inherit mine and my mother's eyes. I beckon him over with one hand as I stand up. My knees crack slightly; gosh I'm getting old Sev.

My son comes over and looks at the name inscribed on the tombstone and looks up with slight understanding but a hint of question in his eyes.

"Dad, is this the man that I'm named after? Is it him? The spy and the brave hero that died that you told me about?"

I look once more towards the grave, "Yes Albus Severus, this is one of the men that you are named after." I held out my hand and Al took it and we started to walk towards the others.

"You were named after the bravest man I ever knew."

_Severus Snape_

_Teacher, friend and beloved mentor and father figure_

_Will be sorely missed to those that truly knew him_

_Hero in the Great War_

_The bravest man I ever knew_

_Marshmallow _


End file.
